


View From Below

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Jim's Zipper, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's zipper has something to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View From Below

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever posted this challenge, please speak up. Next time I get bit by a (very silly!) plot bunny, I'd like to Fed-Ex it to you! This little piece of nonsense just wouldn't go away until it was written.

## View From Below

by FireHorse

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, but we all knew that, didn't we?

* * *

Up, down, up, down, thats all I do any more. Ok, so its my job, but still...Im not as young as I used to be. 

Ok, I can see by your expression that I need to introdue myself. I am Zipper, YKK Model 3A, 7.5 Stainless. But please, call me Zip. 

As I was saying, it seems like I've been working a lot of overtime lately. And I'm not as young as I used to be, which I believe I mentioned. How old am I? 

Well, when I was first placed in my home, the surounding fabric was a nice indigo blue. Now, though, it's very faded, and there are some spots tht are worn nearly through. One of these spots is right beside me, so I'm sure you can understand my concern. Still, we seem to be the favorite of the Owner. That is, we get worn a lot more than some of the newer jeans in the neighborhood. I can say with pride that I have never, not once, pinched my Owner. 

In the old days, I'd rise in the mornings, maybe make a couple quick trips up and down during the day, than go down at night and stay there, until the next time I was worn. Once in a while, it would be someone other than Owner who lowered me. Their hands were different than Owner's. Some were slender and graceful, some were large and rough, but these occasions were rare. 

But now, up, down, up, down. And my home gets wrinkled most dreadfully. When owner lowers me, my home is treated gently, with respect. Sometimes I am neatly folded and returned to the neighborhood, sometimes I hang out wherever Owner leaves me, but Owner is always respectful of me. This new person though... 

Big strong hands, but with graceful fingers. He runs those fingers up and down me until Owner changes, somehow, and it gets hard for me to breath. Finally, Hand, grabs my tab and just _jerks_ me down. That's when my home gets so shamefully treated. It gets pushed down Owner until the top half is all a big wrinkle, then Hand clutches my home while his Owner does things to my Owner that make him make funny noises. Eventually it stops, and my home gets straightened out and I get pulled up. 

You know, come to think, I've been getting washed a lot more too, lately. I wonder if that has anything to do with Hand? Good thing I'm Stainless, I guess. 

Oh no. Not again. Hand is back. What's..wait! What? 

Now I'm being rubbed against another home, in nearly as bad shape as mine is. 

Well. 

Now there's a nice example of zipper workmanship. It's another Ykk Model 3A! Clean and straight, with no bent teeth...hey, it's coming towards me. 

Mmm. That feels good. 

Maybe I can...Owner doesn't realize it, but sometimes I can lower myself. I try not to; Owner doesn't seem to like it, but maybe he won't notice this time. 

There. I'm down. And so's the other zipper! 

Oooh. This is nice. I didn't know I could mesh with another zipper like this, but wow. Maybe I'm not too old for new things after all! 

Ugh. What was that? Warm, something warm just gushed all over the back of me. 

What was that? Something warm just gushed all over the other zipper, too. 

Now Owner and Hand are trying to force us apart. Sorry, Owner, but I'm enjoying this too much. 

"Uh, Jim? I think our zippers are stuck together, man." 

"Guess, we'll just have to take our pants off, then, huh?" 

"Ummm, yeah. That could work. God, Jim. Right now!" 

* * *

End

 


End file.
